<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a family affair. by redapplewriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555115">a family affair.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting'>redapplewriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assault, Childhood depression, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, child self-harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this will be probably different from other fics i have written.</p><p>please read with caution. some chapters contain:</p><p>PTSD,</p><p>stalking,</p><p>child self-harm,</p><p>childhood depression,</p><p>psychical assault,</p><p>implied domestic violence,</p><p>implied child abuse,</p><p>implied mpreg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read with caution</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A tired sigh leaves through the parted lips. The children are thrilled about the upcoming holiday so they were quite a handful today. Junmyeon has a smile on his mouth as he thinks of them while packing up after his marker pens and books into his bag.</p><p> </p><p>No other work will make his day no matter how exhausted he is. Junmyeon proceeds to the staff’s room to leave the children’s books but he ends up crashing onto one of his colleagues. “Sorry, Mr Kim!” Junmyeon’s smile fades when he sees it.</p><p> </p><p>Red trailing down the young teacher’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>Blood.</p><p> </p><p>It is blood.</p><p> </p><p>Breaths clogging up in his throat, Junmyeon struggles to breathe at the sight. “I was cutting the kids’ cartoon characters for tomorrow’s activity but I accidentally cut myself—” The books drop from Junmyeon’s hold and he speeds out of there.</p><p> </p><p>His sight is clouded with water pooling in his eyes, still incapable to breathe as if an invisible hand has clamped itself over his throat. Junmyeon topples into the restroom, his bag falling. With short gasps of air, he rips the zip open before fishing for his prescription.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon gets up not without tottering to the sink after having a few, swallowing the tap water. Minutes later, he collapses to the floor once again on his knees, clutching his ironed shirt with one hand, his other cloaking his parted mouth slipping out tiny muffled sobs. When the incident replays itself in his brain, Junmyeon covers his ears while closing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stop.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Please.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>This is not the first time he senses someone following, or more like, stalking him. He can hear the shutters of a camera from behind but every time he turns around, there is no one he finds questionable. Junmyeon sighs. This is not the first time.</p><p> </p><p>It is going to be three years ever since the divorce with the person who he thought was the love of his life. The same person who has hit him countless times and even cheated on him. The divorce went smoothly because of that but ever since his ex-husband has won custody of their son, Junmyeon has not been the same.</p><p> </p><p>He shuts himself off, being anti-social ever since his child was taken away from him. He even withdrew his position as one of the directors of the hospital he worked at. With the current job as a kindergarten teacher, he restores the yearning he has for his son by spending his time teaching the children.</p><p> </p><p>Even though they are not his own, they will always make his day, temporarily forgetting what he had been through all these years.</p><p> </p><p>Another shutter of camera and Junmyeon has had enough.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs his phone from his bag and calls his ex-husband right away. It is not a surprise when the call gets picked up within seconds. <em>“Hello, love.”</em> Junmyeon’s eye twitches out of utter irritation by the term of endearment.</p><p> </p><p>With all of his bottled up rage, he is about to scream at Minho to leave him alone but not until he hears a distant voice in the speaker. A voice he misses too much, longs too much, cries for too much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dad, I’m hungry.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Junnyeon stops walking right there in the middle of the brick pathway, his heart aching to hear the voice again so he changes his mind in an instant. “Will you… Will you let me talk to Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon stands next to the nearest streetlight to contain his emotions from overflowing.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes his ear closer to the phone only to hear his ex-husband telling the boy he will be right back before tending to him, <em>“After what you let him been through? I don’t think so, love.”</em> The anger returns easily to Junmyeon in a split second, “Have you thought of what I’ve been through because of you?!”</p><p> </p><p>There is laughter heard on the other line and Junmyeon angrily exclaims he is going to call the cops for stalking him. <em>“Do you have any evidence for that, love?”</em> Junmyeon falls mute, flabbergasted. Is he <em>mocking </em>him?</p><p> </p><p>He hangs up without thinking, his digits trembling with mixed feelings hitting him all at once. Junmyeon makes up his mind to call the same lawyer who settled his divorce with Minho. The familiar bass voice greets him with a cheery tone.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon rambles out everything about how he is being stalked and he requests his help for obtaining evidence. <em>“Let’s meet at Moonlight tomorrow. I should converse this matter with you face-to-face, Mr Kim.”</em> Junmyeon heaves out a heavy sigh, gaze dropping to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to finish this as soon as possible…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I understand your urgency, Mr Kim, but we need to be patient on this matter. I promise I’ll help you with everything.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thank you, Mr Wu.”</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon cannot sit still on the chair, getting uneasy as minutes ticks by. He is alone without any groups or a partner in the cafe. Even though the lawyer specializes in divorce, he has a small hope perched inside that he works on child custody too.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Mr Kim.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon stands up and he has to crane his neck a little to meet the tall man’s eyes before bowing his head as a reply to his greeting. “How have you been?” A smile of discomfort shows on Junmyeon’s face. He is not doing any good but he keeps it to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon then cuts to the chase, wanting to sue his ex-husband. The lawyer is glad to help so he lists down the basic proof they will need to file a report. “There’s one more thing, Mr Wu.” The latter waits. He can sense Mr Kim is hesitant based on how the other rubs his arm and his eyes shifting between their ordered drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Junmyeon parts his mouth, cold water is splashed on his shirt. A waitress has spilled a drink on Junmyeon by accident. “I’m so sorry!” Junmyeon is about to brush it off since it is partly his fault the lady has gotten her shoe tangled with his backpack’s strap.</p><p> </p><p>When he looks down to his shirt though, Junmyeon freezes. Red. It is red. Junmyeon locks in a whimper, his body quivering with anxiety and his eyes skimming fast. Mr Wu perceives the unusual behavior after standing next to the male with tissues.</p><p> </p><p>He does not wish to assume without asking so he calms the male by rubbing Mr Kim’s shoulders while asking the waitress for the bill. Junmyeon’s condition is still the same so Mr Wu brings him to the restroom with a hand on the smaller’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Mr Wu offers his sweater since he has a shirt underneath and he hands it over to Junmyeon. The male is quiet and he is still shaking with unshed tears in his eyes, looking distant. Mr Wu informs he is waiting outside so that Junmyeon can change but half a minute later, he hears a faint thud.</p><p> </p><p>Racing inside, Mr Wu finds Junmyeon on the floor with a bottle next to him, pills spilled on the ground. “Mr Kim, are you alright?” The male seems to be half-conscious, mumbling something under his breaths, eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while for Mr Wu to discern that Junmyeon is mumbling his son’s name.</p><p> </p><p>He nurses the fallen male who is in his sweater to stand up, throwing an arm around his waist before snatching the spoiled shirt off the sink, “I’ll bring you home, Mr Kim.” Unknown to them, Junmyeon’s ex-husband’s goon takes pictures of Mr Wu settling Junmyeon inside of his car.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon somehow has reacquired his senses once they have reached his house. The taller male does not comment on anything about the untidiness. Junmyeon plops on the couch after throwing his backpack on the carpet, clutching the hem of the big sweater he has on.</p><p> </p><p>Mr Wu has visited Junmyeon before the divorce took place so he heads to the kitchen and he returns with a glass of water for Junmyeon. “Mr Kim… Do you have something to say about what happened earlier?” Junmyeon takes a few sips before sighing inaudibly. Of course, he cannot lie to a lawyer. He tells Mr Wu everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>A short beep indicates the door is unlocked. Junmyeon closes it with his shoulder since he has his arms full. He is carrying a box of birthday cake and a gift bag filled with his son’s favorite novels. He decided to throw a surprise for the boy. </em> <em>Not only that, but he also came home early today. His son must be delighted to see him. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon calls softly, settling the stuff on the countertop of the aisle, “Appa is home, baby.” After the candles are set on the cake, Junmyeon places the wrapped novels beside it and he takes a picture of the arrangements. Junmyeon calls out once again, the soft slippers padding towards the boy’s room, “Kyungsoo?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Glancing at the television, he wonders why it is turned on. His son will always shut it off whenever he is not watching it. After finding the controller and turning it off, he gently throws it over the couch before heading towards his child’s bedroom. “Kyungsoo? What are you doing—” Junmyeon’s feet pause taking another step, becoming still once there is a small pool of crimson on the floor. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His gaze trails up for the source of it. It has Junmyeon falling on his knees on what he sees. Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo is laid unconscious on the floor next to his bed, his wrist cut open with a small knife in the other hand. Junmyeon tumbles out of shock before gathering every piece of strength he has to get next to his son. This cannot be happening. How come he did not realize his own child has been depressed?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kyungsoo, b-baby,” Junmyeon cradles the body to his lap, patting the boy’s cheek thrice, feeling goosebumps running all over his skin by the rich smell of his son’s blood. Remembering that he is a doctor, he feels for the pulse. Junmyeon is all alarmed when it is beating slow. “Baby,” Junmyeon holds the boy close while fishing out for his phone to call the ambulance, “Kyungsoo, l-look at me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The boy stirs, lashes fidgeting. Even though his son’s eyelids are half-opened, Junmyeon can see the boy is trying hard to look at him. “Kyungsoo, baby.” His son has a small smile on his mouth. It breaks Junmyeon’s heart. It breaks even more when the boy apologizes meekly. His heart almost stops functioning when the body goes limp in his hold.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Baby, wake up. Please, wake up!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yifan hands over the tissues from his coat pocket once the tears drop to the floor. Junmyeon bows his head as thanks, “I’ve been… I’m terrified of b-blood ever since then. I’ve developed severe PTSD so I stepped down from the hospital since I couldn’t perform surgeries. By becoming a teacher, seeing the kids makes me happy even though they’re not mine or Kyungsoo…”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan still has an adept expression on his face but his gaze is tender on the male. “My ex-husband easily won custody over him because of that incident,” Junmyeon blows his nose and he apologizes quietly for that, “I couldn’t get a hold of you before so I opted for another lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan nods before he bows promptly, “My apologies, Mr Kim. It was around two years ago, wasn’t it?” Junmyeon gives a nod of his head, “He’s been stalking me ever since then.” Yifan quirks a brow at this, “How did you know?” Junmyeon runs a palm over his face to collect himself.</p><p> </p><p>He takes another sip of water before placing the cup on his thigh, “I know this won’t make any sense but I keep hearing shutters of a camera behind me.” Yifan clicks his pen and he starts jotting down the information on his notepad. Junmyeon continues hesitantly, “When we exited the cafe, I heard it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan stops writing to look at the male, “Really?” Junmyeon nods, “It doesn’t make any sense, I know. Maybe I’m just paranoid.” Yifan is quiet. He thinks about Junmyeon’s divorce. His ex-husband was abusive. Junmyeon took his advice to set up cameras in his own house to film the evidence.</p><p> </p><p>Because of the solid proof, the divorce proceeded smoothly. Yifan has a sudden chill running down his spine. What if Junmyeon’s ex-husband is doing the same to his son? <strong><em>No way</em></strong>, He shakes his head a little by his own assumption, <strong><em>There’s no way he’ll do that to a child.</em></strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A boy around eight years old keeps glimpsing backward, bumping into strangers as he does so. His little feet scamper throughout the neighborhood to the urban roads, slippers worn wrong. He continues running while drying the blood on his busted lip and rubbing his blue-black rimmed eye at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, he slumps onto his buttocks after colliding into someone’s legs, his muffler settling on the ground. “Kyungsoo? Is that you? Son of Kim Junmyeon?” The boy hiccups in response, tears filling up his big round eyes upon hearing his father’s name. Yifan is already crouched down, picking up the fallen scarf.</p><p> </p><p>He then holds onto the kid’s shoulder gingerly before turning apprehensive of the boy’s condition, “What happened, buddy?” Getting an answer is no use because little Kyungsoo starts bellowing, small fingers grasping hard onto his large hand. It seems like the boy does not remember who he is.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan notes the boy is scared so he brings him to the hospital after buying food since he looks so weak, not forgetting to text Junmyeon about who he found. Said male rushes over after work. His feet do not stop until he reaches the ward. Junmyeon slides the door open, an immediate gasp flying out of his mouth at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon heads to the bed where the small body is lying lifelessly, voice choking up with tears on how thin he is, “Baby.” Junmyeon notes the small bandage on Kyungsoo’s lower lip and also the slightly creamed left eye. A sob escapes Junmyeon’s mouth, his fingers quivering after cradling his son’s sunken cheeks, “Kyungsoo…”</p><p> </p><p>He gets to hold his child after <em>so long</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Little Kyungsoo stirs with a whimper and Junmyeon holds in his breath. Will his son be glad or upset to see him? “Appa… ?” Junmyeon loses to his urge by the soft call. He sobs with the child, a smile breaking out his face. It disappears as soon as Kyungsoo starts wailing out loud. Junmyeon already knows why.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine now, baby,” He keeps stroking the tears away on his son’s cheeks over and over again, “You’re safe now. You’re safe. Did you… Did you missed me?” Kyungsoo burrows his face into his shirt as a result. Junmyeon holds him close in his arms who is shaking, his fingers raking into his son’s overgrown hair in an effort to soothe his cries.</p><p> </p><p>He slips in apologies to the boy’s ear, his own tears flowing nonstop. Yifan watches quietly from the side. “What happened?” Yifan is about to ask the same thing. He tells Junmyeon how they bumped into each other on the streets. Junmyeon peers down to his son with aghast, “Why were you alone, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan wants to voice out his assumption that the boy ran away from home but right then, the door slams open.</p><p> </p><p>Minho scurries inside with Dr Lee trailing behind. Yifan observes the doctor in silence. He was the one who tended the little boy’s wounds earlier. Junmyeon perceives his son has cowered into his chest even further by his father’s appearance, emitting tiny whimpers. The air is thick with tension.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you hit him,” Junmyeon speaks with pure malice while holding his son close, never looking at the man behind him. “It’s none of your business.” The lawyer notes how the ex-husband has become a little tense by the question. As if he is hiding something or maybe scared of being found out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not supposed to be with him,” Minho pushes the shorter male with his shoulder, snatching the boy away from Junmyeon’s grip, “Not after what you let happened to him.” Junmyeon glares at his ex-husband with all his might. “You,” Minho turns to the lawyer before giving him a warning, having a hard grip on the silent boy in his arms, “Stay out of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon does not stop his ex from leaving. He is right. After what happened to Kyungsoo, he was not supposed to meet the boy until two years have passed due to the verdict. If only the public know what kind of a person his ex-husband is, Junmyeon would not have this kind of punishment of not being able to see his own son.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan does a once-over at Minho until the male exits the ward. At a single glance, he can tell something is off on the male. “Kyungsoo had a tracker installed in his phone,” Dr Lee speaks all of a sudden, giving soft pats on the crying Junmyeon. Yifan quirks an eyebrow towards his way, “How did you know?” </p><p> </p><p>The doctor shrugs before halting by the door just to look at the lawyer, “It’s not like I told him to.” Yifan puts Dr Lee on his list of suspicious people. Junmyeon sobs on the hospital bed, arms spread out on the mattress gripping his son’s purple muffler firmly. A silent sigh passes through Yifan’s parted lips, deciding to give him time.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing him out of the ward after Junmyeon deems he is doing fine (Yifan knows he is feeling the opposite), they head for the exit. The lawyer hears hush whispers and stares of disbelief thrown to Junmyeon. Yifan looks around and the peers scramble away in an instant. This must be Junmyeon’s former workplace.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>They meet up in the same cafe a couple of days later. Junmyeon has Kyungsoo’s muffler coiled around his neck. The lawyer takes notice of the puffy and swollen eyes of the other but he does not say anything. Yifan voices out his curiosity about whether Dr Lee has taken his post as one of the directors of the hospital he worked at.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon admits it with a nod and also provides that he was Kyungsoo’s doctor when the boy almost lost his life from suicide. Yifan had his doubts. Dr Lee must be Minho’s accomplice, then. Both of them keep seeing each other to gather every small evidence. It seems like a routine every weekend.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon declares his wish to win Kyungsoo’s custody and Yifan is more than happy to help with that too because something must have happened to the boy until he attempted to run away from home. They have to be hush-hush with this though because anyone can be Minho’s associate.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan figures out that they are being stalked no matter where they go. He does not say a word and Junmyeon does the same. They tend to act normal or else the ex-husband will find out they are accumulating evidence. That is what Junmyeon did after he filed the divorce. He did everything in silence with the help of the Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon twirls the fork into his spaghetti, not really having the mood to eat. Not when the image of his crying Kyungsoo flashes to his mind from time to time ever since the encounter. What on earth his ex-husband has done to the poor boy? Something large and warm conceals his other hand on the table, diverting him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze elevates to the lawyer seated across of him. “It’ll be okay,” Yifan smiles at him, caressing his thumb on the back of the tiny hand gently, “Everything will be in your favor soon.” Junmyeon looks down at his meal, nodding curtly. He hopes so. Junmyeon does not mind the hand staying a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown to them, it is not Minho’s goon who is watching them tonight from a few tables away. It is the man himself. The male’s blood boils with fury at the sight. Once the pair exits the cafe, he follows them just like he always does on a stakeout, curious about what those two are up to. They stop at the car probably belonging to the lawyer.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes twitch with annoyance when the taller adjusts Junmyeon’s muffler. “Thank you for the dinner,” Junmyeon lifts the soft fabric above his mouth, hiding the smile. Yifan shakes his hand absentmindedly, about to open the door for Junmyeon but a hand on his wrist prevents him from doing so.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon notices a figure watching them from afar. “Mr Wu,” He calls softly while tugging the male close towards him, lowering the muffler to his neck as he does so. The lawyer perks up by the call of his name only to blink with sheer surprise once the shorter’s mouth joins his. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s there,” Junmyeon whispers just loud enough for the other to hear, pulling away just a little until he can count the lawyer’s lashes. Yifan grasps the situation quickly. He turns Junmyeon over after holding his upper arms, carefully pressing the male against the side of his car before reconnecting their lips.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon slips a hand into the taller male’s coat to pull him even closer, another reaching up to cradle his jaw. Goosebumps run all over his skin on how <em>gentle </em>the kiss is. Yifan then slants his head slightly, arms enclosing around the small figure and kissing Junmyeon <em>deeper</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Yifan fetches his blazer from the stand in a rush after taking his car keys from his cleaned desk. He is supposed to be at the cafe around eight tonight but because of some last-minute work, he is running late. Junmyeon must be waiting for too long.</p><p> </p><p>Unlocking the car with a press of the key, Yifan chucks in the stack of files to the backseat before sending a text to Mr Kim that he will be there around ten minutes. Just after he pockets his phone, a massive force on the back of his head knocks him out.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon keeps calling Mr Wu. It has been half an hour yet there are no responses after the latest text. Mr Wu has never ghosted on him before. He becomes bothered without his knowing. Is the lawyer reluctant to meet because of the kiss? Junmyeon tries calling him again while heading to the latter’s apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He should apologize for initiating the unexpected act which might come out too improper but it seemed like Yifan… enjoyed it? Liked it, maybe? Junmyeon cannot confirm anything for sure. He still remembers the worried gaze when the elder took the kiss a bit too far from what he expected which had him breathless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mr Wu,” Junmyeon whispers between their attached mouths, palms pressed against the warm cheeks of the latter. They need air but none of them are moving an inch away. Yifan stops abruptly after snapping out of his trance, perching his forehead atop of the younger male. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “He’s gone,” Junmyeon pants deeply, hands dropping to the latter’s shoulders. Yifan nods, eyeing the smaller with apprehension, “Are you okay?” Junmyeon cannot seem to form any answer so he gives a nod of his head instead, parting away from the long limbs even though the warmth is comfortable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He then adjusts his muffler to hide his slightly swollen lips, looking over for the stalker just in case. The ride to his home is full of awkward silence. Junmyeon sends a quiet thanks to Mr Wu for the ride and the concerned gaze of the lawyer is still apparent even though the latter did not reply. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A female voice introduces herself as Nurse Ko and she notifies that the owner of the mobile device is in the hospital due to a mild head injury. Junmyeon hits on the brakes at once, earning furious honks from behind. Junmyeon takes a quick u-turn and he uses the shortest route to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>When he is there, the latter seems to be just fine seated on the bed with a couple of nurses until they show the back of the taller male’s head. “It’s nothing serious,” Mr Wu drags him away by his forearm, urging him to sit on the chair so that he will not inspect the injury even further.</p><p> </p><p>“You received stitches,” Junmyeon throws him pointed look, somewhat looking like a glare. Yifan surrenders with a chuckle. Junmyeon brings the chair nearer to the bed, gaze turning troubled, “What happened?” The lawyer tells him what happened. Junmyeon is too shocked until he is quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think the perp was caught in surveillance camera?”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan’s shoulders slump with dismay, “I always have my car parked at the back of the building and unfortunately, there are no cameras there.” Junmyeon shifts his eyes to the ground, a grumble of distress leaving his mouth, wondering who would do this to a lawyer of all people.</p><p> </p><p>The taller eventually picks up the grumble and he expresses his guilt of having to stay in the hospital for a few days because their quest for proof will be delayed but Junmyeon brushes it off with a wave of his hand, “It’s fine. I’ll be visiting you every day. If that’s okay with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Yifan takes notice of how the other looks away quickly and also how he rubs his nape in a clearly awkward manner. “I don’t mind,” He retrieves Junmyeon’s other hand from the bed into his hold, sending a small smile. Junmyeon replies with a brief one, allowing the latter to continue holding his hand a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon keeps his word by meeting Yifan every day. Yifan’s juniors and his colleagues give him flowers and they wish for a speedy recovery. Junmyeon transfers them in a vase even though he tells him it is no need. The nurses who were Junmyeon’s former colleagues are overjoyed to see him after a long time.</p><p> </p><p>They even teased whether he and the lawyer are a thing. Junmyeon only shakes his head with an embarrassed smile before excusing himself or else they will definitely go overboard. Yifan enjoys the younger male’s company even though they do not talk about mundane things but only evidence.</p><p> </p><p>After the stitches are taken out, Yifan stays for a couple more days until he is discharged. Junmyeon sends him home after treating him a dinner. Yifan has been keeping an eye on Dr Lee who seemed to be tailing Junmyeon during his stay but he does not say anything yet. He does not want to confirm only out of assumption.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon is on his way home after meeting Yifan at the cafe. The shaved hair on the back of his head where the supposed stitches were has grown. The elder male had a new hair cut and he looks younger. Junmyeon glimpses at his reflection on the rearview mirror. Maybe he needs some grooming too.</p><p> </p><p>He drops by the local store to buy house essentials. He recalls how the lawyer has politely requested to drop the formalities between them. Junmyeon did not realize he took so much time in the store thinking about the latter. It is almost ten. He literally took an hour to buy five to six items from the store.</p><p> </p><p>When he spots the door of his house open after parking his car from afar, he calls the police straight away. Someone broke into his house. With the guidance of the cops, Junmyeon heads inside assembling everything he deems important. He then heads to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The only family picture he cherishes is on the floor, glass shattered.</p><p> </p><p>Holding in his tears, Junmyeon averts his gaze away as if it does not hold any attachment and memories. This has to be his ex-husband’s doing. It has to be him. The representative suggests staying elsewhere for a time being since they have to investigate what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>A junior officer helps him to move his stuff into the back of his car. Minutes later after he is done, he considers whether to give the lawyer a call or not to tell him about this matter. He does after a few pondering. The voice on the other line sounds so tired. Maybe he was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon feels sorry so he is about to hang up when he catches Yifan asking whether he is at the police station due to the sirens. The male heaves out a heavy breath while running his fingers through his hair, telling Yifan everything. The lawyer jolts up from the bed by the shocking news and he gets ready in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>He orders Junmyeon never to end the call and stay with the police until he reaches there, <em>“I’ll be right there. Wait for me.”</em> Junmyeon only nods, patting away the fallen tears on his cheeks. Maybe he has been strong for so long until he did not even realize he is shedding tears.</p><p> </p><p>He then tries to have information from the cops on what happened. It will take a while to retrieve the footage from the nearest CCTV since they need permission to access the system so they tell him to wait for a couple of days, maybe weeks. Junmyeon then thanks them for their hard work.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan arrives and the male pulls him in a big tight hug until a huff slips out of the shorter male, “I’m so glad you’re safe…” Junmyeon is in a daze by his words and also the hug. Nevertheless, he returns it for a short while before requesting the elder’s help to take his stuff which does not fit into his car anymore.</p><p> </p><p>When Junmyeon leaves with Yifan, he does not take the family picture with him, deciding to abandon it there.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon stays in Yifan’s apartment for a time being. It is simple yet cozy. The interiors are just so Yifan, a minimalist touch with two-toned colors; white and green. His room is empty except for a bed and a table next to it. Yifan explains that this used to be his study.</p><p> </p><p>The police are patrolling around Junmyeon’s house so they wait for updates of the intruder. </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>After two weeks of living under the same roof, Junmyeon has developed complicated feelings for Yifan. The lawyer always stops him from taking the sleeping pills. He also cooks healthy meals, even asked whether he preferred this or that. Yifan has also never talked or asked more than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon is not sure whether to follow or neglect this fluttery feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan has not made a single psychical move on him either but the lingering stares, the warm smiles…</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon feels <em>frustrated </em>for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the divorce, his son did not like the idea of him dating anyone else other than his father so he did not see anyone. Junmyeon heads downstairs to the playground one night, sitting on one of the swings to organize his feelings without anyone watching over him. Just alone.</p><p> </p><p>He kicks the sand underneath, watching it land on the same ground in front of him and he does it again. He wonders if it is okay to accept this feeling, wonders if it will change the future, wonders if everything will be the same. Something warm cloaks his shoulders from behind all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon looks at the source of warmth on his shoulders. It is a blanket. “You’re going to catch a cold, Junmyeon.” The soft smooth voice is laced with worry as if he has been searching for him. Junmyeon closes his eyes, mentally sending an apology to his son. Peering up to the latter, he apologizes with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan is puzzled at first before taking in the sight. Junmyeon has never smiled like that before. He looks beautiful. “Do you like me?” A soft chortle emits out of Yifan once he locks the door, “Was I being too obvious?” He turns around only to see the shorter male right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan has a sad gaze, “Are you upset?” Junmyeon does not understand why he should be upset. The taller becomes bewildered when Junmyeon steps into his personal space. “Do you want to sleep with me?” The lawyer blinks fast, absolutely stupefied by the question, “I don’t like you in that way—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been ignoring what I was harboring towards you for two years,” Junmyeon pauses, staring into his surprised orbs, “But now, I don’t want to ignore it anymore.” Yifan then realizes he has never been this close to Junmyeon other than that night they kissed for the first time. He remembers how soft his lips were.</p><p> </p><p>The shorter male smiles down to the floor, “When I kissed you that night… I realized<em> I </em>wanted to do that not just because he was watching us.” Yifan cradles Junmyeon’s cold hands, holding them tightly when Junmyeon does not protest, “You’re a doctor. You know how you feel inside.” Junmyeon lets out a dry chuckle, “I <em>was </em>a doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan tilts his head with a smile, stooping low to meet Junmyeon’s eyes, “Somewhere deep inside, you still are.” Junmyeon ducks his head even lower, “Not anymore.” Yifan’s palm slides against Junmyeon’s soft cheek, holding one side of his face while caressing the soft flesh. It has Junmyeon tearing up because the touch is so gentle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yifan.”</p><p> </p><p>The call of his name sounds like a plea. As if Junmyeon wants him to do something. Tugging close on Junmyeon’s other hand, he elevates Junmyeon’s face to see him. Junmyeon keeps staring, orbs shaking with what Yifan does not know but they are pooling with water. </p><p> </p><p>With a tender smile, Yifan presses his mouth on Junmyeon’s forehead, the smaller male’s tears finally falling after closing his eyes. Yifan’s mouth lowers tentatively to Junmyeon’s lips, giving them a few soft brushes before advancing to plant on them fully.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon takes a shuddering breath, recalling how he was pressed against Yifan’s car that evening. He confirms he liked it and the current one too. His hand shoots upwards to Yifan’s nape, tugging him lower just when the latter wants to check on him, causing the blanket on his shoulders to fall.</p><p> </p><p>His other hand frees the first two buttons on Yifan’s shirt. The lawyer is aware of this but he wants to kiss Junmyeon a little longer. Encircling his arms around the smaller, he turns Junmyeon over against the door gingerly, earning a soft moan.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s hands somehow find their way to the elder male’s nape again, pulling him closer and closer until their bodies are flush until he is pressed up against the door. Junmyeon has never felt his heart beating so wildly until he can even hear the soft thumps. It is <em>exhilarating</em>.</p><p> </p><p>With a hand securing the back of Junmyeon’s head so that he will not be hurt, Yifan gradually returns the heated kisses, their tongues nudging with no hint of hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away after a long while to catch his breaths, cupping Yifan’s face with his fingers shaking a little, “You’re such a good kisser…” Yifan turns pink by the compliment. He hides his face into Junmyeon’s neck to stabilize his own breathing, planting feather-light kisses all over the warm skin as he does so.</p><p> </p><p>“Hn, Yifan,” Leaves the glistening mouth in a soft murmur, knees getting weak from the gentleness. Yifan locks their lips once again and this time, none of them intend to stop. Junmyeon sneaks his hand underneath Yifan’s top and that is where everything starts.</p><p> </p><p>Pieces of clothing drop on the floor towards Yifan’s bedroom. The lawyer falls on the bed on his back with a push of his nude chest. Only in his briefs and his top, Junmyeon climbs over the latter in a tantalizing manner, perching himself on Yifan’s thighs afterward, gaze turning hazy from the syrupy kisses earlier.</p><p> </p><p>A palm traces lightly over Yifan’s navel, passing by his stomach, his torso until it rests on his shoulder, the smaller’s upper body leaned slightly, his face hovering over the taller male. He has never seen this amount of intensity in Junmyeon’s gaze and it has Yifan swallowing the lump in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>A groan tumbles out from the base of his throat once Junmyeon rolls his hips solidly, the shorter male’s head tipping up with sheer delight just by the little friction, palms splayed across Yifan’s chest freely. “J-Junmyeon,” He grasps onto the younger male’s hands, wanting him close, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan is lucky to witness the smile of his one more time.</p><p> </p><p>He gets to kiss those luscious lips once again, slowly bringing Junmyeon to his side before completely having him underneath. “Yifan,” Junmyeon moans, his head totally immersed with desire, having his digits locking into the lawyer’s roots once there are kisses and little nips all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>But then, he gets self-conscious of the stretch marks on his belly.</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, he yanks down the shirt out of haste which has pooled around his torso. Yifan understands just by the gaze sent to him. “It’s okay,” He bunches up the shirt once again before depositing a kiss on the stomach particularly on the visible mark, peering to the smaller with the warmest smile, “It’s okay, Junmyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon nods curtly, having confidence again. He stretches out a hand to the latter with a shy smile, wanting a kiss. Yifan leans over in an instant and gives him what he wants. Junmyeon’s body is oversensitive by each and every little touch, his voice growing an octave higher once it becomes intimate.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan smothers him with kisses after loosening him up, not forgetting to wear protection. Their eyes meet a few seconds later to let oxygen into their burning lungs, the temporary silence filling the room with their breathy pants ghosting over their swollen lips and their heartbeats racing a mile a minute in their ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>Both lean towards each other and the rest of the night goes on at a slow pace.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sunlight peeps through the smallest gaps from the curtains and it stirs Yifan awake. He lengthens his strained limbs with a yawn, scooping the small body into his embrace only to find out he is hugging a pillow. Yifan blinks in confusion. The bed is empty. Sleep thrown away by the sight, he jumps out of the bed with haste.</p><p> </p><p>He snatches the first shirt he sees from his wardrobe before sprinting out of his bedroom but then, his shoulders sag out of total relief at the sight of Junmyeon waiting for his coffee from the coffee machine. Yifan pads towards the male who takes a few sips to taste. He approaches him carefully with a greeting of good morning.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon nods quietly while handing him a mug. The male is clad in baggy pants and Yifan recognizes his shirt since it is too big until it has slid down to a side, revealing Junmyeon’s shoulder. Adjusting it so that he will not feel cold, Yifan drinks the given coffee while leaning his back near the sink.</p><p> </p><p>It is silent and Yifan lets it be.</p><p> </p><p>He can sense a lot going in the beautiful mind of Junmyeon. “I never had a single thought of Kyungsoo yesterday,” Junmyeon speaks, his voice somewhat wavering, “What will he think of me?” Yifan settles the mug in the sink before enveloping the shorter male in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon does not do the same, one hand by his side and the other resting on the countertop holding the mug. Sniffling into Yifan’s clothed chest, his shoulders start quaking. Yifan lets him be. He knows Junmyeon’s condition. After Junmyeon has stayed in his apartment for about two weeks, Yifan can read him like an open book. </p><p> </p><p>That is why he did not dare to leave marks on Junmyeon. “I’m sorry,” Yifan cradles him close, his mouth resting on Junmyeon’s bed hair while rubbing circles on the small back, “I’m really sorry.” Junmyeon wants to stop the taller from apologizing but no words are coming out so he shakes his head into the broad chest instead.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon liked it.</p><p> </p><p>He liked everything about yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>It was way different from his ex-husband.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan was so gentle, <em>always </em>making sure he was doing okay. It was the total opposite with Minho. His ex-husband was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder so Junmyeon always tries his best not to anger the latter. The symptoms were getting worse and Junmyeon was convinced Minho had something else too.</p><p> </p><p>Every time Junmyeon persuaded him to have a checkup, the male would go berserk exclaiming he was doing just fine. The first time Junmyeon got hit on the head was after he kept complaining the latter that he was too rough. The next day, Minho gifted him flowers as an apology and Junmyeon forgave him easily.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon should have left home at that time.</p><p> </p><p>When he was pregnant with Kyungsoo, his ex-husband would leave the house once it was night. When Kyungsoo had his first birthday, Junmyeon found out he was cheating. He was in dilemma back then. He wanted a divorce because years of trust got broken just like that but at the same time, he did not want Kyungsoo to grow up without a father.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon demanded answers and the violence started ever since then.</p><p> </p><p>He endured it all for the sake of Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>When their son was four, Minho still had not shown any changes. The divorce went smoothly with the help of Yifan. Anyone can tell the lawyer has taken a liking on him and Junmyeon knows it too. He felt the same for the latter but he had to ignore his personal feelings for Kyungsoo’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>That is why he contacted Yifan to win over Kyungsoo’s custody but he could not get hold of the lawyer back then. He likes Yifan. He really does. The foreign feeling engraved inside of him has grown rapidly day by day ever since his second encounter with Yifan but the guilt…</p><p> </p><p>The guilt is too much for him to bear.</p><p> </p><p>He has never put himself before. He forgets how is it like to think of himself. It was always Kyungsoo. His son. His baby. Kyungsoo is always his priority and nothing else. What will the boy think of him if he finds out he likes someone who is not his father?</p><p> </p><p>“You can lean on me,” Yifan repeats the pats on the younger male’s back hoping it will be a comfort, “No matter what happens, I’m here for you.” Junmyeon is stunned. He has never heard those kinds of words from anyone before. Somehow he feels the weight on his shoulders has been raised magically.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon likes this feeling. It is so different. A silent sob escapes his mouth out of nowhere. Minho got him pregnant and that was how they were wedded. He thought it was love. Now, he has come to realize that Minho married him out of pity. It <em>hurts</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan throws a glance downward due to the extreme silence. He is about to see the male until he witnesses the limbs locking around his waist. Junmyeon releases all the pain he has been confining inside for years. He lets free of everything. All of it until not a single thing is left.</p><p> </p><p>The lawyer simply holds him tighter in his embrace, not saying a single word because, at times like this, one just needs to be there. Junmyeon slithers to the floor minutes later with lengthy wails, his knees weak from crying his heart out. Yifan never leaves his side.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon collects evidence with the help of Yifan from a detective they have associated before, both not knowing the office is where Minho has been transferred to. They are cooped up inside of Detective Park’s office, patiently playing clips of Junmyeon’s ex-husband exiting and entering his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>They need the footage of Kyungsoo running away from home as a strong proof for the trial later. Junmyeon conceals his mouth to prevent a sound from escaping once they watch a young boy hurriedly rushing out with a purple muffler almost tripping on it. They have found it.</p><p> </p><p>The clip is clear as day, the boy looking into the camera in fright covering his busted lip with the muffler. Yifan stays by Junmyeon’s side, an arm thrown over his shoulder, holding him close. Unknown to them, another detective has been giving information on the phone upon the arrival of the pair.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>read with caution</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bringing Junmyeon to the lounge, the male calms down after revealing everything that happened throughout the years. Junmyeon feels lighter now that he has let it out off his chest. Yifan never questions more than necessary, knowing it will cause trauma to the male.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon then shares the medical analysis of his ex-husband which he keeps on his phone he made by himself based on studying his husband when they were together. It surprises Yifan to know Minho has symptoms of narcissistic personality disorder other than what Junmyeon told him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t he get himself checked?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon dabs the given tissues under his eyes, “I guess he didn’t want to be pitied or seen different. He kept denying.” Yifan scowls. That is totally unacceptable. The ex has hurt Junmyeon and his own son mentally and psychically. </p><p> </p><p>God knows what he is doing to the boy right now.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan needs to settle the case as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, the police notify them of the clip of Yifan’s attacker and Junmyeon’s robbed house. Judging from the back, one of the perpetrators’ heights from Junmyeon’s house matches Yifan’s assaulter.</p><p> </p><p>They retain the footage for future usage. The detective informs the pair they will do their best to hunt them down. Heading here and there back to back, Junmyeon notices that the lawyer will become dead serious whenever they meet the officials.</p><p> </p><p>Both are on their off day. They are currently snuggled together on Yifan’s couch. Junmyeon parts away from the plush lips with a small sigh, his palm planted on the lawyer’s jaw now trailing down to his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan picks up the frown on the beautiful face so he traces it with a thumb, gaze soft on the younger male, “Are you okay?” He looks at the male who seems so concerned. Junmyeon feels bad for breaking the mood.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” He smiles it off, resuming where they left but Yifan stops him completely. “I want to listen what you have to say,” The taller delivers an encouraging smile and Junmyeon cannot say no to that.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t think this is possible but I want to save Kyungsoo without arresting Minho. I don’t want my son’s father to be labeled as a criminal,” Junmyeon’s palm plants on his own forehead out of worry, “Kyungsoo… He’ll have a hard time at school.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan nods understandingly, admiring how the male has thought about the boy’s future. Hearing the sniffles, he gently moves Junmyeon’s head to his chest. Yifan rubs his shoulder to let him rest his thoughts, placing a kiss atop of his head, “We’ll save him.” </p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon swallows the lump in his throat, his feet ready to run. He is currently standing in front of their old condominium before he was married. It brings foul memories but he has to do this. He must do this.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan rings the bell after getting his approval. The door opens but not fully, revealing a small child behind it. Junmyeon drops down to his knees, letting out a teary smile but then, he wonders why the boy is glowering at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he your new boyfriend?” </p><p> </p><p>He glances behind and observes Yifan being quiet. Even the lawyer cannot answer the question because he is not sure whether they are in a relationship. He does like Junmyeon and Junmyeon likes him too but they have not talked about it.</p><p> </p><p>Now that the boy has addressed him as Junmyeon’s boyfriend…</p><p> </p><p>What are they?</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo, baby, please listen to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me.”</p><p> </p><p>It seems like his son does not remember Yifan. The divorce was three years ago and Kyungsoo was only five when it happened. “Kyungsoo, please, baby…” The boy makes his full appearance, the small body trembling with tears, “It’s because of me, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon has gone speechless while Yifan turns bothered once he remarks the fading self-harm scars on Kyungsoo’s arms. He squats down to Junmyeon’s side so that he will not scare off the boy, gently tugging on his wrist, “I think we should head back—”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of me, you and Dad aren’t together anymore, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon wants to cry because the boy is within his touch but the look in his son’s eyes is so hostile. Junmyeon’s heart cannot take it. “You must be the one who made my family like this,” The eight-year-old glares through his tears behind Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>Said male follows the boy’s gaze only to see Yifan’s appalled expression. Junmyeon looks back at Kyungsoo with surprise. So the boy remembers? “Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon inches closer, aching to hold him close, “Baby—”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Kyungsoo exclaims directly towards the taller who is caught off-guard, “I hate you!” The door slams shut, making their shoulders jump. Junmyeon gets up to his feet and he knocks on it, calling out for the child.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan holds onto the father’s shoulder tenderly to stop him since the neighbors are watching, “Junmyeon… Let’s go.” Junmyeon swats the hand away, breaking apart after holding it in for so long, “<em>No</em>. I’m <em>not </em>leaving him. I don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan drops a peck on the younger male’s shoulder from behind before tugging him away from the doorstep, the male protesting helplessly, “Please, Junmyeon.” When they reach downstairs, Junmyeon clings onto Yifan, crying his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>He just wants Kyungsoo to be in his life again.</p><p> </p><p>He knows what the boy is going through and he wants it to <em>stop</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Yifan’s heart is hurting seeing the smaller male sobbing on the ground. He convinces the male to get to the car and after a few tries, Junmyeon eventually starts leaving from his spot. Yifan rubs away the tears after they are seated inside.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon appreciates the gesture but he feels ashamed of having Yifan witness the weakest side of him for the second time so he averts his gaze away. He cannot pretend to be okay after what happened. Kyungsoo shut them out. The boy shut <em>him </em>out.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, but the lawyer must have also been startled about what his son has said. A large hand conceals over his on his thigh, preventing him from crying again. Junmyeon turns his head to look at the taller who is smiling warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be okay, Junmyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>He feels slightly better after hearing that. “Actually… I have a plan but we’ll do it only if you trust me.” Junmyeon gives a few nods again, determination flaming in his eyes. He will do anything if it is the only way for Kyungsoo to be out of that house.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>After visiting Detective Park for the video footage of the boy running out of the house, Junmyeon is on his way to the court to give in the compiled evidence. His phone rings and it is his ex-husband. Junmyeon answers it anyway.</p><p> </p><p><em>“If you step one foot in there, I’ll leak our sex tape.”</em> </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon’s grip on the steering wheel hardens. The plan is supposed to happen <em>after </em>he hands in the evidence but to the hell with it. He is <em>pissed</em>. Turning to the opposite road, he speeds up to Minho’s condominium instead. </p><p> </p><p>Once he is right at the doorstep of his old home, Junmyeon texts Yifan and he calls the emergency center before pocketing his phone so that they can trace his location later. Minho unlocks the door once he sees Junmyeon from the peephole.</p><p> </p><p>The shorter male rushes in, casually calling out for Kyungsoo. His ex-husband greets him with a smile after getting hold of his hand. Junmyeon laughs dryly before slapping the hand away, “How can you smile as if nothing happened?!”</p><p> </p><p>Minho’s head jerks strangely, his eyes darting around the house or more precisely to the room where Kyungsoo is. It is a tell-tale sign that the male is going to burst in anger. Junmyeon lets it all out, shouting and crying on what he has done when they were together before and after Kyungsoo was born.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you do the same to an innocent child?!”</p><p> </p><p>Minho has reached his limit. He drags Junmyeon by the neck to a corner and he hurls the protesting male against the wall. Junmyeon’s head makes contact against it, his back also meeting the solid surface. He slides down to the floor from the impact.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to shut up, didn’t I?!”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon peers up through his blurred vision and once it becomes clear, a startled gasp leaves out of his mouth watching his ex-husband lifting a white ceramic vase above him. He braces himself for the impact but it never comes even though he hears the object crashing.</p><p> </p><p>Something topples over Junmyeon instead. He removes his arms from his face only to see Kyungsoo’s head on his lap. Junmyeon gasps and the loud call of the child’s name startles Minho. The vase has crashed on Kyungsoo’s head.</p><p> </p><p>The boy has his head bleeding, twitching on Junmyeon’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Said male sobs, crying out the boy’s name. He is both panicking and screaming for his son, his fingers smudging with blood trying to stop the bleeding. This was not part of the plan at all. The ex-husband stands there, frozen.</p><p> </p><p>His head swivels towards the window upon hearing the nearing sirens. A stranger dashes inside of his home right where Junmyeon and their son is. He stares at the male in disbelief. It is the lawyer. The one who was responsible for this to happen.</p><p> </p><p>The one who made his family crumble.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” His anger returns, clutching onto the lawyer’s collar, “You were the one—” Junmyeon throws him off guard by shoving him away, causing him to fall on the floor. He has never recalled the small male being this powerful.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon frowns down at his ex-husband with pent up rage from all these years, “You’re the one to blame here!” He tried to help, he tried to support, he even endured everything but his ex-husband did not cooperate at all.</p><p> </p><p>Not even once.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan calls for Junmyeon urgently after carrying the injured Kyungsoo in his arms. Junmyeon has a lot more to say but the boy needs immediate medical attention so, with one last glance, he heads out trailing behind Yifan, passing by the group of police and detectives.</p><p> </p><p>Minho is in a daze on what happened before he scrambles to chase Junmyeon after realizing his mistake just like always, “No.” He is confined with handcuffs by Detective Park who is his own colleague. Reality hits him hard. “No, Junmyeon! No!” The door closes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""> </p><p class="">The court is dismissed. Choi Minho is sentenced to prison for twenty years. He is charged for blackmailing, child abuse, stalking and providing bribery to assault a lawyer as well as breaking into his ex-husband’s residence. His previous record of domestic violence made it worse for the judge and the attendees to brush it off.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">After completing his sentence in prison, he will be transferred to a mental institute for the rest of his life due to his medical records. His goons will have lesser years in prison and they will have a disciplinary review after they are released. They will be working as a public service officer under police supervision.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The security guards bring the cuffed Minho who is in his prison uniform to the door situated on the opposite. The man stops though once he spots the love of his life watching him from where he stands. “Junmyeon,” Minho rushes over to the said male but fails since the guards are holding him back, “Junmyeon, I won’t do it again. Please.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Junmyeon only stares with unshed tears in his eyes. “Please, Junmyeon. I’m so sorry. Please give me another chance. Please!” Junmyeon averts his eyes away to the lawyer next to his side, the same person who helped him three years ago. He does not want to cry. He does not wish to cry on a day like this.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“It’s okay,” Yifan rests a hand on the shorter’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, “It’s all over now.” Just when Yifan is about to lead him outside, Junmyeon answers a call from the hospital. “It’s Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon pockets his phone into his coat, peering up to the male with urgency, “He’s awake and he’s calling for me.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Yifan guides him to the exit before to his car. On their way to the hospital, Junmyeon has his gaze fixed outside after holding Yifan’s hand on a red light. Yifan smiles even though the other is not looking. The small gesture brings hope to Yifan that their unspoken relationship will be more.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He believes there will be a right time to talk about this.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Kyungsoo will be discharged today,” Nurse Ko declares after greeting Junmyeon with a cheery smile, “He’ll have to come for checkups after this. I’ll give you the appointment schedule later, Mr Kim.” He thanks her with a big breath of relief, giving her a bow as he does so. Yifan does the same.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Privacy between families is important so he stays outside, leaning against the wall next to the door after fishing out his phone. He does not want to trigger foul memories for the boy. There are nearing footsteps at the corridor so his head shifts to the source of it only to see Dr Lee talking to a patient in a wheelchair.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The doctor has helped the lawyer by sharing the text messages he exchanged with the ex-husband. He was blackmailed by the man and in return, Minho wanted updates of the lawyer and Junmyeon. Dr Lee felt sick giving him what he wanted so he wanted to put it to an end.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He was afraid of being cast out of his position if he reported to the police so he kept following Junmyeon (when Yifan was warded) to address this matter since he is Kyungsoo’s doctor but there was never a right time. Yifan stops Dr Lee by calling him, having a small chat.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He thanks the doctor and he also expresses his guilt for suspecting him. Dr Lee only pats his back, brushing it off, “I was seen behind him like a shadow so you had every right to be. I owe you my life, Mr Wu. I pray for Kyungsoo to get well soon.” Yifan bows his head as well as the doctor.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The doctor in charge has just left after briefly telling about little Kyungsoo’s condition as well as his mental health. Junmyeon holds in his tears listening to the sobs from his son. The boy has fading scars on his arms and Junmyeon wants to cry so hard for not being a good father.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Slipping his fingers through Kyungsoo’s long hair avoiding the injured area which is bandaged, he hopes his touch will be a comfort. His lips tremble though no matter how hard he resists, eyes scanning each creamed cut embedded at the soft skin on the left side of his child’s face due to the shattered vase.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The boy’s cries taper off to soft sniffles minutes later, fingers digging into Junmyeon’s shirt tightly as if he is scared of not seeing his father again. Kyungsoo has successfully persuaded him to sit on the bed next to him and Junmyeon has a secure arm around the boy, the right side of his head leaned into his chest comfily.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Little Kyungsoo enjoys the soft pats of his hair. It is way different from his other father. “Dad hit you a lot like this before, didn’t he… ?” A silent gasp leaves Junmyeon, immediately locking in a sob by the pained look in the child’s eyes so he diverts the topic, “Let’s not talk about that, okay? Hm?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He wipes the falling tears over and over again on the boy’s cheeks with care, smiling and hoping he will do the same. “Dad told me that stepfathers are bad... I didn't want you to be with anyone than Dad but... He was the bad one…” Junmyeon brings him close, careful not to let the boy’s face mushed into his chest.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">He does not want to cry. He must not cry. His baby must have been through so much. His heart aches for his child. If it is possible, Junmyeon would like to remove every bad memory in his son. He feels so guilty for Kyungsoo having to go through these at a young age…</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“It’s over now. You don’t have to think about him anymore. Appa is so sorry for not coming for you sooner…”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Little Kyungsoo has a weak smile on his heart-shaped lips, “So I can live with you now… ?” With all of his energy, Junmyeon resists the urge to sob once again, grinning happily while nodding thrice to the boy. The tears are falling from Junmyeon’s eyes and his son brushes them away with his tiny hands.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Junmyeon swoops in to kiss the child’s cheek after holding Kyungsoo’s hand, not wanting breakdown yet. Not in front of his son. “Uncle Yifan?” Junmyeon brings his gaze to the door and the boy follows it. They can see the silhouette of a tall man. “I want to see Uncle Yifan,” Kyungsoo mumbles.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Junmyeon nods before climbing down the bed carefully and heads to the door, calling for the lawyer. Yifan enters the ward, having a forced smile on his face once his eyes meet with his son. Junmyeon stands to the opposite of the hospital bed so that Yifan can have a seat.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The two words leaving Kyungsoo’s mouth surprises both of the adults greatly. “I’m sorry.” Yifan has a startled gaze to Junmyeon who has a similar look. The boy keeps repeating it over and over again until Yifan tries to stop him but it is pointless.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Kyungsoo is still stubbornly apologizing, his head ducking down towards Yifan’s way. Junmyeon covers his mouth with the back of his hand, stifling a cry when Yifan hugs his son. Kyungsoo still goes on with broken sobs this time, unable to hide his guilt.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">If only he followed his father that day, none of these would have happened.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Kyungsoo is a smart child. The boy was too young when the divorce happened but once he understood, he thought everything was his fault. He began to shut himself day by day, trying hard not to show signs to his father who comes home from the hospital. Until one day, he could not bear the guilt so he decided to end his life.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Junmyeon almost loses it after he hears Yifan comforting the boy. As if he is the one being comforted. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Yifan rubs the small back, leaving a kiss on the boy’s hair near to the injured spot. The cries he has been bearing from the start escapes Junmyeon by witnessing the sweet sight.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The lawyer witnesses Junmyeon shaking on the other side of the hospital bed. He gestures Junmyeon to come beside him with a wave of his hand, sending a teary smile. Junmyeon joins Yifan’s embrace after settling on the edge of the bed, tiny sobs leaving the three of them in the quiet ward.</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7/7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A year later…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Yifan mumbles against the naked shoulder, tightening his grip around the equally naked waist from the back. A groan of protest from the other male has him chuckling. Junmyeon turns around with a scowl, eyes still filled with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon looks grumpy so he plants kisses on the hickeys. “Stop it,” Junmyeon tries to break free from the bone-crushing hug, “I need to make breakfast.” He hums, smiling with contentment just by having him in his arms, “I told you I’ll help you…”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon gives in eventually, sparing a few more minutes. He pats the taller’s bed hair, “Did you slept well?” There are forehead rubs on his neck as Yifan nods, “You?” Junmyeon cups his boyfriend’s face, giving him a shy smile, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>After bribing him with soft little pecks, Junmyeon succeeds pulling the male out of the bed. They have a quick shower together before heading downstairs to wake up the sleeping boy. He gives the job to Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>After the simple breakfast is done within minutes, his boyfriend and a very sleepy Kyungsoo enter the kitchen hand in hand. Junmyeon mentally coos at the sight. They sit together on the table just like always.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan pours maple syrup on Kyungsoo’s pancake while Junmyeon puts the glass of milk next to the boy’s plate. His son has been going for therapies with Dr Lee for a year now. He has shown positive signs of wanting to mingle and interact with people other than Junmyeon.</p><p> </p><p>The boy even accepted Yifan moving into their house. Junmyeon has thrown the family portrait consists of his ex husband. He does not wish to see the face again. Not only that, but Kyungsoo will also have panic attacks every time he sees it.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon has also been consulting with a colleague of his for his PTSD. He is also doing well, slowly healing. Yifan is like a gift. He treats Kyungsoo like his own son. The lawyer also spends time with him and Kyungsoo, bringing them out like real families do.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon quickly thinks of other things when tears are nearly filling his eyes. He is happy but he does not want to cry right now. He watches with a stifled giggle on how grumpy the sleepy Kyungsoo politely tells his boyfriend to stop talking with his mouth full.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo sips his milk, round eyes glancing at his Appa and his Appa’s boyfriend from time to time. They look happy. The boy smiles into the cup but then, he is tired of waiting. He does not want them to delay the next level of their relationship just because of him.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you two going to get married?”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan halts letting the fork into his mouth while Junmyeon almost drops the mug. The pair avert their gaze to the boy who is eating his breakfast so casually. They then exchange stares, sharing an awkward gaze before looking elsewhere in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>They are deep in love but…</p><p> </p><p>Marriage?</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon settles the mug on the table, clearing his throat. He has not brought up the topic even though he does not mind remarrying but he wants Kyungsoo and Yifan to get used to each other. Yifan quietly places the utensils on his empty plate, dabbing his mouth with the napkin.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan does not want to pressure Junmyeon. Not only that, he never wants Kyungsoo to think he is snatching his biological father’s position so he never talks about marriage. He does not mind staying like this but now that the boy has asked…</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to call you uncle anymore,” Kyungsoo speaks up due to the unbearable silence while staring right at Yifan before turning to his father, “When’s the wedding?” Yifan chokes on air and he taps his fist on his chest rapidly once he is in a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p class="">Junmyeon rushes next to his side, patting and rubbing his back hoping to ease the cough before urging his boyfriend to drink the coffee. Kyungsoo presses his lips together, doing his hardest not to burst out of laughter. He never knew they would be this flustered.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“We— We’ll talk about it later, okay?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Kyungsoo purposely huffs just to look upset and it has the adults panicking. Junmyeon nudges the lawyer with his foot, “We’ll talk about it after this, right, Yifan?” Said male peers up to Junmyeon with surprise before noting the look in his eyes, “Ah, yes, of course.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Little Kyungsoo beams, “Really? Can I pick out the theme?” It has the elders blushing out of control just by thinking of their wedding. “Yes, you can,” Junmyeon pats his son’s hair before urging him to get ready for school, “I’ll be discussing it with him now so get ready, okay?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The boy stands on the chair before pecking his father on his cheek, smiling brightly, “I love you, Appa.” Junmyeon nods with a fond smile, replying the same before dropping a kiss on his head. Little Kyungsoo then heads over to Yifan who seems in a daze.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Thank you for taking care of me and Appa,” Kyungsoo holds onto his large hand tightly, smiling up to the taller, “I love you, Baba.” Junmyeon covers his mouth out of surprise while Yifan is welling up with tears. The boy then dashes away to his room, grinning.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“J-Junmyeon,” Yifan stands up and walks towards the crying Junmyeon, bringing the smaller into his embrace, “I have the best son in the whole world.” Junmyeon breaks down into tiny sobs of happiness, hugging the lawyer as tight as he can, mumbling, “I love you so much.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“I love you more,” The taller pats Junmyeon’s hair, wiping away a tear which has fallen so that the younger male will not realize, “I never regret being with you and Kyungsoo.” When Junmyeon finally calms down, he leans upwards for a kiss. Yifan replies it gently like always.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Do you… Do you mean it?”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Yes,” Yifan understands even though Junmyeon did not say it directly. There is no need to deny it any longer. “I want to marry you,” He plants a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead, his hand firm on Junmyeon’s back, “Only you.” Junmyeon smiles shyly into the crook of the taller’s neck, fisting his shirt tightly.</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“Me too,” He cradles Yifan’s jaw, eyes gazing into his lovingly, “Only you…” A fond smile rests on Yifan’s mouth before he leans in for another kiss. Everything feels so surreal. They never knew all they needed was a little push from the boy.</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">“I wonder what Kyungsoo is doing.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Junmyeon looks over to his husband who is gazing out of the window. He feels touched just by how Yifan cares for his son. “He’ll be okay,” Junmyeon links their fingers together, settling their clasped hands on the armrest between them, “I’m so glad he made friends.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Yifan squeezes tight, “Hm. I want to buy lots of his favorite novels when we get back.” Junmyeon smiles softly, leaning over to peck on the taller’s cheek, “You do that and he’ll love you more than me.” Yifan chuckles, “I don’t think so. Kyungsoo will love both of us.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders, “Let’s see, then.” Yifan releases a sigh, straightening up for a moment before resuming holding his husband’s hand, “You know what, I’m glad we chose Jeju for our honeymoon. My back is killing me.”</p><p class=""> </p><p class="">The smaller male holds in a laugh, “Already? We haven’t even done anything yet.” Yifan gapes at Junmyeon with disbelief, his cheeks instantly pinking. Junmyeon laughs into his chest, caressing the taller’s torso to cool him down. Yifan only has a fond smile, feeling full of love just by staring at their wedding bands.</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanted to raise awareness about the sensitive issues which are happening right in front of our eyes.</p><p>i apologize if i made anyone uncomfortable.</p><p>do seek out for help if youre experiencing any forms of abuse,</p><p>no one deserves to go through that!</p><p>thank you for for reading and commenting &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [special]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Kyungsoo puts up a wolf and a rabbit plush in his hands, “Which one do you like?” The two-year-old toddler nibbles on his napkin, drool ready to dribble down his chin. A small hand extends towards the rabbit at first. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is already pouting but then, the wolf is selected. The boy claps proudly after settling the rabbit on his lap, “Good job, Sehunnie. It looks like you know you look like Baba, don’t you?” Little Sehun nods curtly, attention on the toy now.</p><p> </p><p>He squeezes the plush with his little fists, the drool finally reaching his shirt. Kyungsoo snatches the baby wipes and sits next to the toddler. He rubs it away nice and slow so that his skin will not hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a life changer, Sehunnie. I’m glad you were born as a little brother to me,” Kyungsoo hoards his arms around the two-year-old dearly. Little Sehun peers up to his brother with his blinking eyes. Kyungsoo sends him a questioning smile, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>A small palm attaches to Kyungsoo’s cheek. Sehun beams, “Kyung cute.” Kyungsoo blinks twice before blowing a raspberry to the toddler’s fleshy cheek, “You’re the cute one, Sehunnie!” Just then, someone’s stomach makes a loud rumble.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo blushes, covering his face with his palm, “Oops.” Little Sehun giggles wholeheartedly and Kyungsoo follows suit. “Kyung hungry?” The boy nods, “Yes, I am. I’m sure Baba is almost done. Let’s play a little more, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun nods aggressively once he hears the word ‘play’. He seizes the rabbit plush and shoves it to his twelve-year-old brother. Kyungsoo deposits a kiss on Sehun’s cheek as a thank you. Feet coming to a still at the sight, a soft smile carves Junmyeon’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They are so adorable until his heart aches in a good way. Not wanting to disturb their playtime, he hurries to the kitchen to make breakfast but he stops by the door when he spots someone else is already preparing it. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon leans his shoulder against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest, observing the broad back of his husband cooking something which smells so delicious. Junmyeon woke up panicking when he realized he overslept today.</p><p> </p><p>His husband returned around midnight after his business trip and it had been almost a week they have not seen each other. Junmyeon feels his neck warming up by recollecting how Yifan woke him up with a peck when he was asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Their sweet kisses soon turned to heated ones and before they knew it, Junmyeon started stripping the taller from his costly suit which looked so godly good on his figure. When he woke up, the crumpled clothes and the soiled sheets are all gone.</p><p> </p><p>He was in his husband’s clothes too so here he is now after a quick shower. Junmyeon has a big smile on his face. His heart feels so full of happiness. “Good morning,” He greets with a back hug, mushing his face into the broad back he misses the most.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Yifan expertly peels him away with an arm and pulls him in a hug, planting a kiss on his head before peering down to him with so much love. Junmyeon sends him the smile Yifan loves the most but then, he pouts, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan nudges their noses together, gaze turning sad for a moment, “Sorry. You looked too cute so I couldn’t.” The shorter male slaps his husband on the chest with an eye-roll, “I’m thirty-five, Yifan. I’m too old to be called cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still cute,” Yifan shrugs, turning him away from the stove to focus on the rice briefly, keeping him at his side with an arm coiled around the smaller’s waist. Junmyeon leans into the sturdy chest, taking in his husband’s scent he misses the most.</p><p> </p><p>One week felt like a month.</p><p> </p><p>The video-chats were always filled with Sehun’s blabbers and Kyungsoo’s animated stories of what they did. By the time they calmed down and dozed off, it would be his turn but he could see how tired and drowsy Yifan was until Junmyeon did not have the heart to continue so he would end it simply with a wish of good night sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Being next to you is the best thing,” Junmyeon confesses after recollecting the memories, arms tightening around the taller from the side. “Yeah? Me too. I was dying to go home,” Yifan admits, liking the grip around his waist, “Wait for a while. I need to put this in a bowl.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon untangles his arms, “I’ll get the table ready and—” “You don’t have to,” Yifan cuts him off by hugging him properly this time until they are chest to chest, “Aren’t you tired?” The blush returns fast to Junmyeon’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He returns the hug as tight as he can, smiling wide until his cheeks hurt. “I’m not that old to be tired just after a couple of rounds,” Junmyeon retorts despite the consideration. Yifan snorts into his husband’s neck, “I thought you just said you were too old to be called cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon giggles and Yifan loves hearing it. “Yifan,” Junmyeon stops his husband with an apologetic smile from being kissed, “The rice.” The taller panics, forgetting to turn off the stove. “You’re one hell of a distractor,” Yifan pouts as he glances at the rice which is thankfully not ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon pats on his husband’s flat butt which earns him a distorted yelp. He giggles away to set the table, “You allowed yourself to be distracted, darling.” Yifan cannot deny to that so he only chuckles while scooping up the cooked fried rice into a big bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon then calls for the children but he heads to their little playpen anyway to lift Sehun in his arms. The toddler presses a sloppy kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek as a greeting to which Junmyeon replies with a similar one on the little one’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Dad.” </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon bends slightly to leave a kiss on Kyungsoo’s faded scar on the boy’s temple, smiling softly, “Good morning, love. Baba just finished breakfast. He made hot dogs too.” Kyungsoo’s stomach growls once again. </p><p> </p><p>The boy blushes while Junmyeon feels guilty. He should have woken up sooner. Taking Kyungsoo’s hand, he quickly brings his children to the dining table. “Good morning, Sehunnie!” Yifan takes the toddler from his husband’s hold, spinning him in the air with a grin coloring both of their faces.</p><p> </p><p>He then perches him on his hip, pinching his son’s cheek fondly, “Missed me?” Little Sehun only giggles in response, melting everyone’s hearts. After Yifan settles the toddler into the highchair, Junmyeon serves food for Kyungsoo first since the boy is hungry. </p><p> </p><p>His son’s panic attacks have lessened ever since Sehun was born. He still remembers how the boy would be awake, staying next to baby Sehun all night long. Junmyeon is glad that Kyungsoo’s nightmares have subsided too. Same goes for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon would wake up with tears running down his cheeks, crying in the middle of nights of his first trimester. Yifan would stir awake by the sobs, rub his pudgy belly and sing him a song until he was asleep. Sehun is truly a life savior as well as his husband. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go anywhere, Soo?” </p><p> </p><p>The boy is snuggled next to Yifan after they are settled in the lounge, eyes droopy probably tired from waking up early or playing with his younger brother earlier, or maybe both, “Wanna sleep…” Junmyeon chuckles witnessing his son nodding off.</p><p> </p><p>Little Sehun who is seated on his father’s lap sucks on his thumb, watching his elder brother with curiosity. “Well, why don’t all of us have a little nap? I’m quite feeling the same as Kyungsoo,” Yifan yawns just after he finishes. Junmyeon acknowledges that his husband is probably tired from yesterday night.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, the latter did wake up earlier than him to arrange breakfast. He pecks on Yifan’s cheek as a thank you and before Yifan can kiss him, little Sehun cups his father’s face and kisses on his nose. Junmyeon blinks while Yifan releases a throaty chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I think someone’s jealous,” Yifan has an arm secured around the dozing boy’s middle, his other hand coming up to squish the toddler’s cheek, “Are you jealous, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon leans his head on his husband’s chest on purpose. There is an instant scowl on the toddler’s cute face.</p><p> </p><p>The parents have a good laugh at this until Kyungsoo startles awake, dazed by his surroundings. Yifan lulls him back to sleep though with gentle pats of his hair, planting a kiss on the crown of his head. The boy stretches a little before clinging his arms around his tall father’s waist, nestling into his chest for warmth. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon coos at the sight before little Sehun takes his concentration away from by having his short limbs around his neck. Yifan gets it now. “I think he’s not jealous,” He ruffles the toddler’s hair, little Sehun’s cheek squashed against Junmyeon’s shoulder seconds later, his eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon starts patting his son’s back tenderly, waiting for his husband to continue. “He’s copying what we’re doing,” Yifan beams and Junmyeon nearly sheds a tear. Yifan notes this so he pats his husband’s hair, both swapping a silent chortle. Sehun is really cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we carry them to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Yifan rests his head on the shorter’s shoulder, having a sleepy smile on his face, “Let’s just nap here…” Sometimes Junmyeon wonders how his life would be right now if he followed his feelings back when he first met Yifan for the divorce. </p><p> </p><p>Would he be happy like right now? </p><p> </p><p>He cannot help but wonder. Kyungsoo would probably loathe him, maybe he would run off to his other father or worse… The boy would have left the world. Fingertips caress Kyungsoo’s scars as he recalls the bloody incident, a shaky sigh leaving Junmyeon’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>He pushes the thoughts away. Kyungsoo is happy now. He is happy too. “Appa no sleep?” Little Sehun’s voice drags his attention away from staring at his elder son. “I don’t feel sleepy but with the three of you huddled close to me like this, I’ll be in a while,” He bops his nose with his youngest son, earning a cute giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Hun sleepy,” His little hand reaches downwards to clutch on Kyungsoo’s shirt, his other arm draped around Junmyeon’s neck loosely, “Nighty night…” Junmyeon swallows a chuckle, not wanting to create a noise. Sehun is so adorable. </p><p> </p><p>He peers at the mop of hair on his shoulder, stooping his face low just a little to take a look on his husband’s face. If it is not for Yifan, Junmyeon does not know where he would be right now. </p><p> </p><p>Even though it hurts to remember the past, he accepted everything that happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” He drops a kiss on Yifan’s hair and to Kyungsoo too, letting his lips stay there shortly before settling his head over the taller while patting little Sehun’s back, his eyes closing with a soft smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading and commenting!</p><p>continue loving krisho &lt;3</p><p>i have another fic coming up soon, also different from others. </p><p>hope everyone looks forward to it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(all incidents, characters in this work are not real)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>